Fordsu
"It's just a big place. A big ol' place with a lot of people and so many stories. And that's beautiful" '' ''-''Jacob Yulde '''Fordsu' is the northernmost province in Hoft. Wherever there isn't a city in a region of Fordsu, there's a suburb. It is often considered the peak of civilization in Tol based solely on its success in commerce, international relations, and world exploration. Notable cities include Tovinyr, Cancun, and Ofto. States State Name Description. * Capital City Name 1 ** City description Jergussen Jergussen is the largest state of Fordsu and has both urban, suburban, and rural portions. It takes up the middle and southeastern parts of Fordsu but also surrounds Ovinlum River which opens up to Fordsu Bay. * Tovinyr ** The capital city of its state, as well as the capital city of the whole province of Fordsu. It is the hub of worship for Tyr and commerce for all of Hoft. Morune The westernmost state of Fordsu and the hub for organized crime. Shyring Mafia is one notable organization which has general control over lots of Morune. * Cancun ** Cancun is the home of mob bosses and kingpins. Most imports and exports are drugs, laundered money, or other expensive illegal items. While it is well known that Cancun is a place for crime, political corruption has brought a blind eye to it all. Ergall Ergall is the tourist state of Fordsu, and is a very popular vacation spot for any of those who can afford it in Hoft. Some of the greatest films, television, and art in general has come from Ergall. * Shiftyland ** Shiftyland is the largest amusement part in the world. Because of its size, it is officially considered a city. It grosses billions of gold pieces every year and is among one of the most diverse cities in Hoft. Bun-sunty Though wheat (like most crops) is farmed in rural Jergussen, it is processed and sold in Bun-sunty. All wheat farms in Jergussen are controlled by Bun-sunty and any product from there must be transported to be sold in the bread capital of Hoft. * Breadtown ** Speaks for itself. Out of all of the cities in Bun-sunty, Breadtown carries the most and the best bread. Oft Oft was one of the last of the colonized states of Fordsu. Because of its late-stage colonization, it is organized in an orderly fashion, being one of the first colonies of Hoft to ever organize itself with intention. This pattern followed with Volton and other discoveries by Hoftian explorers. * Oftlo ** Oftlo is the farming capital of Oft. Farms from here produce everything that the whole state requires. * Ofto ** Ofto is the civilian capital of Oft. Businesses, people, and parks can be found here. * Oftgo ** Oftgo is a capital solely for the military of Fordsu. All military living quarters and munitions factories are here and border defenses are strung from the eastern border of Oftgo down along Jergussen.